1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to database management system. More particularly, the present invention relates to optimizing propagation of non-persistent messages from a source database management system to a destination database management system.
2. Related Art
Typically, a database management system (DBMS) implements a messaging architecture for information sharing in the DBMS. The messaging architecture includes at least one message queue that functions as a repository for messages. A message may be any type of data. Publishers are entities that publish new messages to the message queue. Subscribers are entities that consume messages from the message queue. The DBMS creates subscribers to the message queue in response to requests from clients. The clients can be database users, software programs, etc. Usually, the subscriber is interested in messages that satisfy a set of rules of the subscriber. Moreover, the creation of subscribers generally requires the creation of specific access privileges to the message queue on a per-subscriber basis to maintain security.
Further, several database management systems (DBMSs) may share messages with each other. For example, a new message published to the message queue of one DBMS is propagated to the message queue of another DBMS. This distributed messaging is generally performed with a certain quality of service, which may be different for each message queue type. Non-persistent message queues, which are implemented in volatile memory, and persistent message queues, which are implemented in non-volatile memory, are examples of message queue types. In the case of non-persistent message queues, an acknowledgment mechanism is utilized to synchronize the propagation of non-persistent messages from the non-persistent message queue of a source DBMS to the non-persistent message queue of a destination DBMS.